Awakened Being
Awakened Beings are former Claymores who went over their 80% limit and awakened. Their forms vary greatly and similar to yoma have a desire to eat human guts. They are also much stronger than yoma who sometimes work for awakened beings. Officially to Humans awakened beings are "voracious eaters", Yoma that have simply lived too long and have become more powerful, to cover up the fact that it is claymores themselves who become this bigger stronger type of Yoma.Some of the Awakened Beings may have the form of an animal like Jean awakened form seems to be the half appearance of a butterfly because of her wings and Ophelia shape of half snake body like a lamia At the start of the story the organization turned a blind eye to Awakened beings only hunting them when payed to by a town, though after the invasion of Pieta, The Organization changed their rules to actively hunt any awakened being once discovered. List Of Awakened Beings First Awakened Being Clare encounters * First Appearance: Chapter 25 (Manga) Episode 9 (Anime) * Former Rank: Unknown * Type: Defensive (based on his regeneration skills) * Status: Deceased This Awakened Being was the first awakened being Clare hunted although it was intended that the Awakened would be able to eliminate the entire team Clare, Miria, Deneve and Helen. All of which considered problematic Claymores by the Organization. This Awakened being form possessed six arms. He initially took the human appearance of a guide man to lull the Claymores into lowering their guard. Although its former Rank is unknown it must be at least between the first 15 if his power was able to defeat Miria. However, it is not between the first 9 because when Rubel gave Clare the mission of hunting a former single digit he mentioned the difference between the two beings. Awakened hunted by Ophelia * First Appearance: Chapter 33 (Manga), Episode 12 (Anime) * Former Rank: Between No.2 and No.9 * Type: Unknown *''' Status:' Deceased Very little is know about this Being apart that it was a former single digit female Claymore and was killed by Ophelia. Her form is mostly humanoid apart from the enhanced size and elongated body that is more stretched than just bigger. Her neck shares these elongated properties as well as her arms which seem to have no hands but instead have tentacles with a thin film of flesh connecting them. Her hair is made of these tentacles as well but missing the thin film of flesh connecting them. (Note: The actual purpose for the film connecting the tentacles are unknow but her body does not look designed for travel so they may work in terms of flight.) . She uses these tentacles to attack her enermy, like in chapter 33 and episode 12 she demolished all the buildings surrounding her with them. As she is not considered an Abyssal one it suggests she wasn't a former No.1. Also the generation she originates from is unknown. Rigardo ''Main Article: Rigardo *'First Appearance:' Chapter 56 (manga), Episode 21 (anime) # *'Former Rank:' #2 *'Type:' Offensive *'Status:' Deceased His Awakened form resembles a 3 meter tall, silver-eyed humanoid lion Being far smaller in stature than the average Awakened being. Rigardo His size is made up for by his correspondingly superior speed and agility. His can speed easily match, and even surpass, that of Miria, one of the fastest Claymores of her generation, and his greater Yoki and experience allows him to maintain it without tiring. For long-range and surprise attacks, Rigardo can extend his claws at high speed, much the same way Yoma and other Awakened beings can hyper-extended their fingers. His control over this skill is so great he can bend and change the trajectory of his elongated claws, allowing him to strike opponents above or behind him. In contrast to his offensive capability, Rigardo lacks particular power in his regenerative powers. This is noted by his need to reattach his severed arm instead of growing a new one. Agatha Main Article : Agatha *'First Appearance:' Chapter 75 *'Former Rank:' #2 *'Type:' Defensive *'Status:' Deceased Agatha} was formerly a #2 claymore. After awakening, she hid in the holy city of Rabona. Eventually, her presence there was discovered by Galatea, who hid her yoma energy to hide while waiting for the organization to send warriors there to look for her. When Galatea is found by Miata and Clarice, she leads them to Agatha, resulting in a three way fight between Miata, Galatea, and Agatha. In this fight Galatea loses an arm from Miata while she was fighting Agatha. Agatha's awakened form is a large 8 legged creature on which Agatha's human form sits, connected by her hair. Her true body is below her. In order to harm her human appearance, her hair must be cut. She killed soldiers and used their blood to quench her thirst and bathe in. Her nickname is "Fresh Blood Agatha". She is later defeated by the seven survivors of the Northern Campaign. Rosemary * First Appearance: Extra Scene 1 * Former Rank: #2 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Deceased Rosemary was formerly number #1 of the Organization, but was demoted to #2 when Teresa was promoted. While feigning acceptance, Rosemary secretly harbored an intense jealousy and hatred for Teresa. This hatred eventually led to Rosemary's awakening. Shortly afterwards, she sent Teresa her black card in order to lure Teresa to an isolated plateau. Rosemary then challenged her to a fight to death. However, Teresa was able to kill her while just releasing ten percent of her Yoma energy. In her awakened form, she resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien trilogy with her human body which includes her body waist up and her head on the chest. Since she was the former no. 1 before Teresa replaced her, Rosemary is probably about as powerful as an Abyssal One. Priscilla Main Article : Priscilla *'First Appearance:' Volume 4 (Manga) Episode 7 (Anime) *'Former Rank:' #2 *'Type:' Offensive * Status: Alive anime voice: Aya Hisakawa Priscilla was promoted to Claymore #2 shortly after she joined the organization. She was so powerful that she could fight with her Yoma power almost entirely suppressed, allowing her to conceal her presence from Yoma and fellow Claymores even in the heat of battle. According to Irene, this made her a perfect candidate for fighting Teresa, as Teresa's greatest strength was her ability to sense Yoma energy. Priscilla became a Claymore after a Yoma posing as her father slaughtered the rest of her family right before her eyes. She chopped off its head while it was eating her sibling's innards. This incident left her mentally traumatized and extremely unstable. Despite her sheer power and incredible potential as a warrior, Priscilla's youth meant she was still a child, and as such was extremely naive and immature compared to older, more experienced Claymores. She was polite towards her opponents, and felt that battles should always be one-on-one. Her view of the world was entirely black-and-white; a person was either absolutely right, or completely in the wrong, with no middle ground. This belief ultimately led to her mental breakdown when she was soundly defeated by the then-ranked #1, Teresa. That she, a righteous person, had lost to an enemy she considered 'evil', shook her faith and drove her to attack Teresa in a fit of blind rage and self-righteousness. Despite reaching and surpassing her limit, using over 80% of her Yoki, Priscilla was again defeated, even though Teresa had only released 10% of hers. Priscilla begged Teresa to kill her before she fully Awakened, causing Teresa to drop her guard. Priscilla then picked up her claymore and decapitated the unaware Teresa, though it remains unclear if this was part of a ruse from the start, or if she had genuinely lost control. Immediately following this, she Awoke completely, going on to severely wound Irene and kill Noel and Sophia in front of a horrified Clare before flying off. As recounted by the Abyssal one Riful, Priscilla then flew North, slaughtering every man, woman, and boy in the town she passed through. Just as she had spared Clare's life, however, she never once harmed any young girls, as if they "didn't even get reflected in her eyes".> Eventually, she came into conflict with Isley and Rigardo, but defeated them both. In her Awakened form, she destroyed roughly half of Isley's Awakened form during their battle. However, at this crucial junction, Priscilla's body returned to its human form. For unknown reasons, Isley also returned to his human form and swore allegiance to Priscilla. It is widely believed that Isley had defeated Priscilla and made her his lover, instead of the other way around. As an Awakened One, Priscilla is a winged humanoid about 2m tall, with a single horn on her forehead. Her body channels vast quantities of Yoki, surpassing even that of any of the Abyssal Ones. In addition to vast strength and speed, this also grants her unparalleled regenerative abilities, allowing near-instantaneous regeneration from any wound that is not immediately fatal. Like many Yoma and Awakened, Priscilla can extend her fingers at high speed to strike from a range. Her arms can unravel and extend into tentacles/ribbons that crush and tear her opponents, an ability she used to destroy half of Isley's torso in a split-second despite his bulk. In the current manga, Priscilla appears to have completely mentally regressed into childhood, having lost her memory after subduing Isley. She's often seen wandering off on her own or sticking close by Isley's side. She's also especially attached to Raki, claiming that he has a pleasant smell. Many times during the night, Priscilla would climb into bed with an asleep Raki and fall asleep to the scent of the south that she is so fond of. After the northern campaign, she blindly follows Isley to the south along with Raki. During Isley's fight with Luciela and Riful, Priscilla stands in front of him to protect him when Riful appears to finish the job, implying that she's still stronger than all the Abyssal Ones in spite of her childlike nature. After the seven year time skip, Priscilla reappears as Raki's traveling companion. She points out a Yoma for him when he arrived in his old hometown. When #6 Renee confronts and becomes physical with Raki, Priscilla grabs her arm and terrifies Renee into releasing him. Realizing Priscilla's true nature, Renee questions if Raki is aware that she is an Awakened Being, to which Raki acknowledges this. Raki also reveals that Priscilla has not eaten human flesh in several years, causing her body to shrink in size. Raki also acknowledges that one day Priscilla won't be able to hold back any longer, and though Raki will try to stop her, he knows he will fail and be eaten. Dauf Main Article : Dauf *'First Appearance:' Volume 8 (Manga), Episode 15 (Anime) *'Former Rank:' #3 *'Type:' Offensive *'Status:' Alive anime voice: Kenji Hamada Dauf was originally his generation's Claymore #3, surpassed only by Rigardo and Isley. He is currently Riful's follower and lover, helping her torture captured Claymores and forcing them to Awaken. Dauf, in his Awakened form, is an immense humanoid with tremendous strength and exceptionally hard armour plating. He can form large rods from his armor (usually from his hands, back, and in his mouth), firing them as projectiles. Riful has stated that she made Dauf her lover because he is the only Yoma who could "accept her without breaking". However, for all his physical power, Dauf is rather unintelligent and notably poor at tactics. His regeneration and healing abilities are also very slow. In his first appearance, he managed to fight Clare and Galatea to a standstill, as neither could breach his armor. He was defeated when Jean managed to cut a gaping hole into his chest, nearly killing him. Accordingly, Riful had to intervene to save his life. He is extremely devoted to her and is terrified that she will one day leave him. Hilda Main Article : Hilda * First Appearance Extra Scene 2 * Former Rank: #6 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Deceased anime voice: Komina Matsushita Hilda was formerly number 6 of the Organization. She was active at the same time as Miria and they were close friends. When she reached her limit, she gave her black card to Ophelia asking her to pass it on to Miria. Ophelia instead ripped it apart, condemning her to become an Awakened Being. She was later hunted down by a team including Ophelia and Miria. Hilda was slain by Miria, who at that time didn't realize her identity. After Miria realized it was Hilda she had just killed, she temporarily lost control of her Yoki powers which led her to partially Awaken. Years later, Miria stumbled across Hilda's sword, which Hilda had lost when she had Awakened. Miria placed the sword in the ground where Hilda died, in memory of her friend. In her awakened form, she resembles a large (about as big as Duph) humanoid with what looks like mummy wraps around her body that can be extended. Katea Main Article : Katea * First Appearance: Volume 8 (Manga), Episode 15 (Anime) * Rank: #32 * Status: Deceased * anime voice: Shiho Kawaragi Katea was part of Jean's team in a hunt for an Awakened Being in the Zakol Mountains. After being captured by Riful and Dauf, she was tortured until she awakened. After concluding that she was too weak, Riful ordered Dauf to kill her. In her awakened form, she has a white glowing body and blades at her back that can be extended and are sharp enough to penetrate through Dauf's skin. However, she was unable to withstand his brute strength and died. Pieta Awakened Beings In the battle of Pieta (the Northern Campaign) the 24 Claymores fought against all of Isley's army that is composed of Awakened Beings with strong power and abilities as controlling the Yoki flow. A majority if not all were male awakened beings. After the battle of Pieta, Isley sent half of the surviving awakened beings to delay Riful and Dauf and the other half of delay the organization (Alicia and Beth). While his surviving army of awakened beings were unaware of it until it was too late, they were sacrificed by Isley so that Isley could fight Lucelia. None of them survived. They were later used in creating the creatures known as the Abyss Feeders. Category:Yoma Category:Awakened Being